In Love & War
by Mikeylake
Summary: All is quite in beacon hills and for the first time in a while, Scott and his friends are able to enjoy just being teenagers. But when a best friend night turns into a life changing accident, scott finds himself questioning all the things he once believed to be true. Friendships are put to the test and with his father back in the picture, it clear all is fair In Love & War
1. Chapter 1

Everything seemed surreal

For the first time in goodness knew how long, things were normal. Well, as normal as things in beacon hills could be.

For the first time since I'd been bitten, there were no unforseen forces lurking around every corner. To say I wasnt use to having down time would be the understatement of the century.

I looked at the clock on my bedside table and sighed at the time. I knew if I didn't get up now, I'd be way too tempted to go back to sleep.

With another sigh and as much will power as I could muster for 7am, I hauled myself out of bed and started toward the bathroom.

As far as showers went, this one far too short, but thats what happened when you hit the snozze button multiple times. I climed out and toweled off before walking back into my room to dress. Not seconds after I'd pulled my last shoe on did the familiar sound of stiles' footfalls echo up my front steps and through the door.

"Scott, hurry up!" he called as he made his way up the steps toward my room.

I smiled before darting behind my door in wait.

"Scott?" he called from the doorway before stepping further into the room.

"Scotty?" he called again, heading toward the bathroom and fully turning his back to me. I seized my oppurtunity and came up behind him.

"Sco-

I didnt give him a chance to finish before I grabbed him by the waist and roared for all I was worth.

"holy fuck shit," he screamed before falling to the ground in a mess of limbs. Laughter echoed off the walls and it was all I could do not to fall on the floor with him.

"God Scott, what are you trying to do, kill me?"

I continued to chuckle before offering him a hand up.

"sorry dude, I couldn't resist. "

"ha ha ha." he mocked before trying to swat me on the back of the head. He was far to slow and I dodged the blow with ease. He rolled his eyes hard before hitching his bag higher on his shoulder and plopping down on my bed.

"whats got you so chipper?" he asked, a light hearted tone spreading through his voice replaceing the contempt that had been there mere seconds before.

I shrugged, giving him a light smile before turning to grab my bag and jacket from the floor

He snorted.

"well whatever it is, could you tell it to not scare ten years off my life please?"

"yeah yeah." I said before giving him a nudge and walking toward the door.

I walked into the kitchen hoping to grab something to eat only to come face to face with my father.

"hey scott do you guys have pop tarts?" Stiles asked from behind me before coming to a stop when my dad came into view.

"ooo, awkward father son showdown." he gave my shoulder a slap, and wished me luck before turnimg toward the door to make a hasty exit.

I rolled my eyes and mentally cursed stiles for leaving me with my father.i ducked past him in one swift movement, heading toward the fridge and hoping upon hope I could find what I wanted with ease. Fate, it would seemwasn't keen on giving me any breaks today.

"I was hoping that we could talk scotty."

My temper flared and I swallowed a growl that threatened to make its way up my throat.

"Don't call me scotty, only my loved ones can call me that!"

I looked him right in the eye as I said it. It didn't take a rocket scientist to see that my words cut deep and for that I was glad. I turned away from him again, grabbed the entire box of pop tarts from the pantry and got the hell out of dodge.

I hopped into stiles' jeep and we were off. The silence was more than a little awkward and even though I knew Stiles was itching to speak he simply munched in his pop tart and never said a word; for that i was grateful. I knew that he was going to ask me about my dad eventually but even now, I wasnt ready to talk about it. Not yet anyway.

We finally made it to school and i was just about to head to my locker when i was pulled into a wordless hug. I hadn't expected it and to say I was surprised would be the understatement of the century; but there, in my best friends embrace, I was safe for the evils of the world and for too many seconds I just hugged him.

After what could have been eons, we parted. He patted me on the back and we walked into school in comfortable silence

We made it to our lockers in record time and I had just about finished grabbing my things for class when a familiar scent, that had me all smiles, caught my attention.

"Hey Allison." I chuckled before turning around to see her frozen in a vogue pose causing me to laugh harder still. Isaac and Lydia were close on her heel, both seeming to be enthralled in a conversation about their 3rd period french test.

I gave allison a quick hug before gathering my things and heading toward my first class.

"So- she said loud enough to to pull Lydia and Isaac from their conversation and Stiles from whatever funny tumblr post he was reading.

"-are we all still on for the movies tonight?"

Stiles gave a dismissive yes before turning back to his phone and mumbling something about fandoms.

"I'm game- Lydia started. "but can we see a movie that doesn't involve supernatural beasties, I think I've had enough of them for a while. No offense."

Isaac gave a nonchalant chuckle before agreeing with her.

"what about you, Scott?"

I smiled. "I'm up for it."

She returned my smile with gusto before heading off toward her first class.

"8 oclock at the movieplex, be there of be square." she called before turning around fully and disappearing around a corner.

"who came up with that expression anyhow, wouldn't a better saying be, be there of get left behind?"

Everyone turned and looked at Stiles who proceeded to give his best look of confusion.

"boys." Lydia snorted before heading in the same direction as Allison leaving Stiles, Isaac and I to journey to our first class.

I smiled as the plans of tonight sunk in. A night of pack time was just what I needed to remove the taint that was my father from my mind. With new hope for the day, I headed into class ready to learn. Or pretend to learn as the case often was in junior english.


	2. Chapter 2

Class went by in the blink of an eye and the rest of the school day followed suit until I found myself at my locker getting ready to head home.

After gathering my things, I headed toward Stiles jeep and hopefully a waiting Stiles. To my surprise, he was leaning against his jeep talking with Lydia and Isaac. I instantly smiled as the sight of my pack filled my eyes causing the weariness of the school day to fade.

"Speak of the devil!" Stiles called when he caught site of me. His smile the only reason needed for me to smile wider.i drew closer until I was part of their small circle and all at once, I was completely at ease.

"what's up guys?"

Stiles opened his mouth to retort but Lydia beat him to the punch.

"oh you know, the sky, gas prices, my hormones; the usual."

I snickered at her level of scarcasm

"I think you've been hanging with stiles too much, he's starting to rub off on you."

Stiles chuckled softly.

"I know, I've created a monster- he faked a sniffle before stroking Lydia's firey mane. "I'm so proud."

His level of drama was more than a little excessive but in true Stiles fashion, it had everyone laughing.

"so- I started "any suggestions on a movie we can see?"

"Actually, that's what we were talking about right before you walked up." isaac chimed in, his voice a wave of content that washed over me.

"Yeah, Allison and I want to see World War Z while Doe eyes and freckles over there want to see You're next."

Stiles' face went from concentrated to offended in one fluid motion and it was all I could do not to burst into laughter.

"These- he said as he pointed to his face. "are moles not freakles!"

Lydia held up a dismissive hand. "Same difference. Anyway, since we're pretty much deadlocked and seeing as you're alpha, it's up to you."

All eyes turned to me making the pressure to decided much more stressful then needed. I Inhaled and considered both options. The choice of what to see wasn't hard. It was the suckiness of letting part of my pack down that had me chewing my bottom lip,

"Well seeing as I've already seen World War Z, gonna have to go with You're next."

All at once, Stiles was a mass chaos of celebratory limbs, slapping isaac five before turning to Lydia with mock sympathy.

"Better luck next time Martin." he said, his voice light and playful.

Lydia's face held only the breifest sign of disappointment before it gave way to a more playful and snarky expression that could give stiles a run for his money.

"You may have won this one, Stilinski, but the war still wages."

Her voice was playfully lethal making it the perfect contrast to the quick wink she gave before turning on her heel and walking away; putting a bit more sway in her step then usual.

"yup, she totally digs me!" Stiles almost sang looking far too pleased with himself.

Again Isaac spoke up. "it was one kiss dude, let it go!"

"Never!" Stiles proclaimed with his finger pointed toward the sky sending isaac and I into a fit of giggles as we climb into the familiar blue jeep. It was times like these when the laughter was easy and plentiful that I fully appreciated Stiles. I smiled at him while he drove and for too many seconds simply took him all in only being pulled away by the buzz of my ringing phone.

I pulled the device from my pocket to see I had a text from Isaac. Curious, I shot him a quick glance only to see his attention held fast by something outside the car. With a mental shrug, I turned back in my seat and opened his message.

You're staring.

For such a short text, it held far too much meaning for my comfort.

My fingers flew across the keypad as the words 'no I'm not' transitioned effortlessly from my mind into words that I sent to Isaac.

The beeping sound of a phone retorted within the small space followed closely by the sound of feverish fingers typing. Another few seconds pasted before my phone buzzed again.

Dude, you so were. But its okay. He is a cutie if you're into that whole classically handsome nerd thing.

I reread Isaacs reply what seemed like a thousand times before looking back at him with eyes ablaze.

His eyes flashed before he gave a low whine before slightly exposing his throat in surrender. Feeling in an instant that I'd over reacted I turned back in my seat and replied to his still unanswered text.

Sorry, I overreacted. I don't like stiles in that way. He's my best friend.

I sent the text and waited until after I knew he got it to look back at him one last time. He simply nodded in reply.

After that, silence loomed like a fog inside the jeep. A fog that only slightly lifted when we dropped Isaac off and his poace and headed toward my house.

My mind was a wildfire of thought that refused to be contained; and like the flames they mimicked, Isaac's words licked at the base of my thoughts making the small space become even smaller.

We reached my house in no time at all and for that, I was grateful. I grabbed my bag from the floor and was about to say a quick bye before I was cut off by the voice of my best friend.

"Hey bud, is everything alright? You've been quite the whole car ride and while that's not completely unsusal I feel like there's something on your mind,"

The tenderness in his voice had a lump forming in my throat. His eyes were startingly piercing. Like they could see through any wall I may construct.

"I'm fine, just a bit tired; probably gonna take a nap before the movie tonight." as if on queue, a yawn had my mouth wide open, distorting the last thing I said in a sharp intake of air.

Seeming satisfied with my answer, he gave a smile before turning his jeep off and following behind my attempt at a hasty retreat.

"Mind if I use the bathroom? I should NOT have had that big gulp."

"Like me telling you no would stop you from coming in anyway."

He chuckled at the truth in my reply as he followed me inside and up the stairs toward my room and into the bathroom.

I kicked off my shoes, tossed my bag to the floor, shrugged my jacket off and went downstairs to grab a a snack.

Somewhere in the background, footsteps rang out over hardwood and a door shut signifying that Stiles had left.

With a slight sigh of relief I gave the contents of my fridge a last once over before settling on an apple, turning around and closing the fridge in the same motion only to come face to face with the person I thought had just left.

"Hey." He said in an almost too shy voice that was amplified by him looking at me from under his eyelids.

His gaze haunted my mind and stole my breath allowing me to only give an exasperated 'hey' in return.

The smell of him washed over me in waves stealing my brains ability to function properly. He stepped closer to me, his hand coming toward my face, closing the gap between us far sooner then I was ready for.

"You have a little something right there." he pointed to what I could only guess was my lip before his finger made contact with my bottom lip and my breath hitched and got stuck somewhere in my body.

"Got it." he affirmed with a cocky half smile before bringing the apple piece to his mouth and licking it off with a too sure swipe of his tongue; all the while never breaking eye contact.

My resolve was dwindling by the second. The air seemed charged with desire so thick it was a living thing that seemed to bring us closer until there was no longer any space between us.

Our eyes were locked in a war so intense it seemed to shake the walls around us. There was no difference between his inhale and my exhale. His hand came to rest in my hair melting all remaining resolve as he pulled me out of my confort zone and into his mouth.

Time slowed as the Collison of our mouths went from possible to imminent.

Every inch seemed like a mile; each second an eternity until the only thing that separated his lips from mine was a space so small not even a knat could pass through it.

My lungs screamed with the need to breath that I ignored as I closed my eyes against the inevitable only to throw them open in fear at whatever loud noise was now invading my ears.

I sat bolt upright in my bed. cold sweat drenched my brow and stung my rapidly blinking eyes.

My phone continued to sound from my bedside table. I grabbed and answered it without caring to glance at who it was.

"Hello?"

"Hey there sleepy head, I'm on my way."

I looked at the clock on my nightstand and saw with a slap of surprise that it was 7:30. I gave a quick okay before hanging up the phone and plopping back onto my bed

"Damn you, Isaac!" I cursed before swinging out of bed and getting ready for the nights activities.


	3. Chapter 3

my heart had lodged itself somewhere in my throat and refused to move. Panic seemed a living thing that threatened to send me into cardic arrest at any moment.

I couldn't like Stiles. Nevermind the fact he was a boy but this was my best friend. The guy I'd known since thrid grade. The idiot who once tried to convince me that eating worms would give me super powers. I just couldn't be attracted to him.

This was all Isaac's fault, that little shit; I swear when I see him I'm gonna give him a good clip behind the ear.

I paced back and forth on the front porch, but no matter how loud I told myself to stop, my feet and legs weren't getting the memo.

How in goodness name could I like Stiles?. I mean, he was a complete neat freak health nut who's eyes shore like diamonds when he talked about baseball. Who's laugh chimed like crystal bells and a thousand watt smile that made him look totally adora-

I stopped in my tracks. "Oh my God what am I saying?" I gave myself a mental shake before ploping on the steps with my head on my knees.

My mind was akin to a F5 Tornado with no signs of letting up. I sighed and blinked by tears. I just- I couldn't like my best friend. But even thinking his name had my heart skipping a beat and my hormones doing a happy jig.

I mean, I was willing to admit that I admired Stiles. He was, on all accounts, a loyal, amazing best friend. He would bring me soup when I was sick, spend hours on end helping me with school work when I got too far behind to function. He use to sneak into my room while my parents argued and hug me while I cried. I admired his mind, his love, his very spirit. Everything he was was everything I hoped to be. Not only did he inspire me to be a better man but a better Alpha.

I sighed as reality hit me like a mack truck. I like liked my best friend.

"well fuck!" I said aloud, rubbing my eyes in an unsuccessful attempt to ease the dull ache starting to form behind them.

I looked up just in time to see the familiar blue machine round the corner. My stomach bottomed out leaving my innards to fall into my shoes until I felt hallow. Empty.

Anxiety smacked me upside the head while my nerves seemd to have an unrelenting grip on my boy parts, refusing to let go.

The Jeep came to rest in front of my house engine running, Stiles waiting. It took every ounce of will power I had not to bolt back into the house. Even from this far, the scent of him was all I could smell; the familiar earthy tones mingled with the sweet scent of aftershave had my hormones doing cartwheels.

I took a deep breath, forcing as much calm, cool and collected into my expression as I could before opening the door and climbing in.

"Hey!" I said with almost too much enthusiasm, hoping like hell he didn't sense anything was wrong.

He did.

"what's wrong Scott?"

I rolled my eye so hard I swore they made a sound. "How do you do that?"

"do what?" he said in mock earnest all the while knowing full well what I meant.

"know when somethings buggin me."

He smiled that stupid cliche Stiles grin that made me want to tackle his face, turned back toward the road and pulled off.

"Probably the same way you always seem to know when there's something bugging me; I swear, sometimes I can just feel it. Other times I can hear it in your voice, like you're trying too hard to seem okay."

A smile pulled at the corners of my mouth as I listened to him talk. He was right. I always knew when he wasn't okay; could always feel it in my bones whenever he need to talk, or a hug or just someone to take his mind off things.

I sighed in defeat.

"you're right!"

"well duh. Now are you gonna tell me whats wrong or are we gonna have a game of annoy the hell out of scott until his patience runs out and he just yells whats wrong."

I stared at him as he continued to babble

"I mean, my record time for annoying you with nonstop questions until you crack is twenty-five minutes but I'm willing to go for-

"I had a super crazy dream and I don't know what to make of it."

He gave a decidely long 'hmm', a sure sign he was about to try and shrink me.

"and how-

"Stiles I swear if you ask me how that makes me feel I will go onto you laptop and delete all your porn."

He gasped dramatically, before clenching his heart. "Not my porn!"

"Every last nipple."

He swore before doing a bad job of calling me a jerk under his breath.

"so what happened in this dream. We're you like naked in coaches class because I have totally had those dreams before.

I opened my mouth to speak but I should have known better than to try and get a word in edge wise when Stiles was in full rant mode.

"or is it the dream where you're the only one at your funeral-

"Stil-

"Did it have to do with your dad-

"Stile-

"or you mom-

"Stil-

"eww, did you have a sex dream about you parents cause, gross to the-

This time it was I who cut him off,

"STILES!" I all but roared, a heavy growl still lingering in my chest.

"Okay okay but just know-

I growled a low threatening sound that sent a visible chill through his body. Now that I had his attention, I spilled my guts.

"I dreamed I almost kissed someone I shouldn't have. Someone I wouldn't have though of kissing."I sighed. "I just don't know what to make of it."

He stole a glance at me, giving my knee a reassuring squeeze.

"this has really got you upset, huh?"

His voice spoke only of concern, stealing my ability to speak forcing me to nod.

"where does the dream take place?"

"kitchen."

He hmm'd again before continuing.

"and who was this peeson."

I shrugged. " I couldn't make out their face." I sent a silent prayer up to the powers that be In hopes he didnt see past the lie. If he did, he didn't say as much.

"and you said you almost kissed her?"

My eyes darted away from him before I could stop them. In true stiles fashion, he picked up on it.

"Whoa, you never said it was a her, did you?"

I shock my head.

"was it a her?"

I shock my head again, making sure to look anywhere but at him. Noticing for the first time we'd come to a stop.

"So you almost kissed a mystery gu-

My eyes bolted to stare daggers into his.

-Person, totally was gonna say person. So you almost kissed this mystery person in the kitchen of your house?"

I could only nod.

"well, dreams are said to hold the key to who we are. To our rawest cravings and desires. You being in the kitchen shows your hunger. Were you eating something?"

"An apple?"

He nodded. "and did you share it with them?"

My breath hitched as images of him swapping the apple piece from my mouth and bringing it to his bombarded my mind.

"not willingly."

he smirked. You could almost see the gears turning In that too brilliant brain of his.

"See, while the kitchen shows hunger, the apple shows your need to sate it. Sharing it, even if it is unwillingly, shows that its someone you trust. The fact that it was an almost kiss means that you aren't sure if they want you like you want them. It's all pretty classic Freud."

The truth of his words sank into my very bones and it was all I could do not to scream. Everything he'd said spoke volumes to reality and all I once I found myself craving his closeness. I settled for my head on his shoulder,

"what should I do?" my voice was everything I didnt want it to be. Defeated. Upset.

"the way I see it, you have two options." he looked at me then, the weight of his gaze something my soul could feel.

"you can either act upon your desire or forget the dream all together."

I sighed.

"is it really that easy?"

He laughed, putting his chin on my head for the briefest of moments then hoppig out of the car earning a firm protest from my hormones.

"nothing is ever easy, Scotty. But just know-

He lowered his voice enough so that only he and I could hear.

- if it is a guy, I love you all the same!" and with a wink, he was closing the door.

I sat unmoving for what seemed like forever. I knew what I wanted, knew what I had to do. I just didnt know if I was willing to potentially ruin a friendship for love.

My heart froze. Was this love?

Fearing the answer my mind was poised to give, I hopped out of the car and hurried toward my pack; seeking the comfort of a distraction now more than ever.


	4. Chapter 4

The lobby of the movieplex was alive with the buzz of teenage voices, turning every corner into a chatter filled trap that it was all to easy to get stuck in.

I scanned the area with keen eyes until they came to rest on the head of a certain 6 foot pup who was currently at the top of my shit list.

My movements were lethal as I weaved my way through the croud toward Isaac. Each footfall a careful step toward unsuspecting prey. When I was within reach of him I pounced, with all the speed and dangerous prowess of a predator.

A yalp met my embrace but was quickly swallowed by the chaos that was around us. To anyone looking, it would appear that we were simply lovers waiting for our turn at the ticket counter. If only they knew,

"How'd you know?"

Isaacs eyes went wide with knowing. His body stilled as if poised for a counter attack.

"how'd I know what?" even though I couldnt see his face, I could hear his smug smile. It did nothing more then piss me off. A Low, menacing growl rolled through my chest, vibrating against his back and shaking us both.

"don't play games Isaac!" my voice, though barely a whisper, sent a shiver through him that both satisfied and enthralled at the same time.

"I'm still unclear as to what-

I brought a clawed finger to his waist and pressed is slightly. Isacc shivered.

"okay okay." he sighed. .

I released him, knowing he would answer any question I asked.

"I hate it when you do that." he rubbed his side as he said it. A slight red dot starting to bleed through his tan shirt.

i uttered a quick sorry before covering a finger with spit and placing it over the claw mark. The wound began to knit itself instantly and a exhale of relief crested from isaacs lips,

"Now, what was the question?"

I rolled my eyes hard before giving him what I knew he wanted.

"How'd you know that I liked Stiles?"

He gave another smug smile before looking over to where I knew Stiles, Lydia and Allison were standing in like for concessions,

Then suddenly, everything about isaac was serious.

"its the way you look at him. I first noticed it the day I chased the twins into the woods. The day we found that body. You looked at him like the only way you could inhale was if he exhaled.

He studied Stiles a bit longer before turning to face me.

"I noticed it again the day after that shit at the hotel. I swear every time he moved, you moved. It was like you were mirroring one another withot noticing it. I wasn't sure if I was right or not so I didnt say anything. Then where we were in the car today, you were dping it again. You just look at him like he's the only person in th universe. So i said something, and your reaction told the truth while your mouth tried to cover it up."

His words coiled around my brain and threatened to blow my mind. He was right and as much as I hated to admit it, denying it would do me no good.

Tears stung my eyes and I blinked them back fiercely; not wanting Isaac to see his Alpha in such a weak state. To my surprise, however, isaac jumped into action. A low whimper escaping his lips as he nosed my ear sweetly before smiling that brilliant smile that told me it would be alright.

We continued to follow the flow of traffic that led to the ticket counter. Each step taking half of forever.

I sighed. "what am I gonna do isaac? I can't like him it'll ruin everything."

He echoed my sigh almost perfectly, keeping his eyes low to the ground as he spoke.

"yeah, I know how you feel."

The change in his voice caught my attention

"what do you mean?"

He swallowed hard before meeting my gaze from under his eye lids.

"I just.. I know what its like to be attracted to someone but knowing that if you act upon it, it could spell disaster."

He cast his eyes back to his feet as if they were the most interesting things on the whole planet.

"isaac look at me." my voice was soft and compelling, but he only shock his head no; continuing to give his undivided attention to the floor.

"isaac." I said again, this time as his alpha and not his friend. He hesitated only slightly before meeting my gaze with worried eyes.

"who is it?" I asked, once again his friend and not his alpha.

His gaze sailed over me, coming to rest on someone I couldn't see. I turned to follow his line of sight until my eyes came to rest on the object of his affection. Allison.

I coukd feel his flinch from behind me and noticed for the first time I was growling,

The sound ended almost as quickly as it'd begun and I turned to see a shaking, scolded isaac.

"Isaac I-

But as I was reaching out to him, he flinched so violently I was sure I'd shocked him.

My heart broke at the sight and I pulled him Into a hug so quickly he seemed to blur.

"know I'll never hurt you Isaac!" he nodded. The smell of fear and shame rolling off him in waves seeming to break me even more. If it was the last thing I did, I'd show him he never needed to fear anothers touch again.

Noticing we were next in like, I released him and if I didnt know better, id have sworn isaac whined a little,

"So, Allison, Huh?"

He nodded. "I know, stupid!" he chastised before walking up to the counter. I brought the tickets and we stepped out of line, beginning to head toward the rest of the gang who'd been joined by Ethan before I stopped him.

"why do you think its stupid?"

His face dropped as he looked from Allison to me.

"she's you ex. She's fucking gorgeous and would never look twice at an ugly orphan."

His words were sincere and his eyes glossed over and threatened to spill the secret of his pain.

I looked over to where the rest of the pack were idly waiting for us to arrive before turning back to isaac with a warm smile.

"you know, I thought almost the exact same thing when I first saw her."

He looked up at me and I knew I had his full attention.

"but you wanna know a secret about allison? She doesn't care who you are or about your past. She only cares about the love you show, how resepctful you are. How good of a friend you are. She is truly one of a kind."

Isaacs smile was the happiest I'd ever seen.

"if you want, I could talk to her. Maybe slip in that you like her, maybe even suggest we all go out to dinner only to have no one show up but you and her."

His eyes lit up like torches and I had to supress a laugh.

"you'd do that for me?"

I nodded."but theres a catch."

"Name it."

"never call youself ugly again, you, isaac Lahey are beautiful! There's something in you that is begging to be let out. Outside of this bullshit badboy role is a sweet guy who just wants to be loved. Let him out."

He let the tears fall then before pullin me into a rib shattering hug.

"Thanks scott." he said in earnest.

I took his thanks in stride as we walked to where everyone was waiting and into the movie.


	5. Chapter 5

Muffled chatter filled the all too small movieplex with a light dusting of high school woes that never seemed to let up.

To my far left sat Ethan and Lydia who were currently engaged in the most shameless game of PDA I'd ever seen. I swear, for a non-were, that girl had an almost insatiable craving for lust. It was something I'd always admired about her. She was so classic in her beauty but at the same time, was completely uafraid to show how sexy and dominate she could be.

As if reading my thoughts, she proceeded to stop Ethan's wandering hand with a cheeky smile and turned to the big screen like nothing had happened,

To my immediate left sat Allison and Isaac who were engaged in a seemingly intense debate on the pros and cons of letting his hair grow longer. While Isaac went on about how he hated his hair to touch his forehead and neck, Allison sat, enraptured in ever word Isaac said.

Looking at her look at him felt like Deja Vu. For what reason, but for what reason, i couldn't be sure. I made a mental note to ask Allison about it all the same,

Familiar foot falls pulled my attention away from Allison and I turned in time to see Stiles making his way up the isle to eventually settle into the empty seat on my right.

A smile tugged at the corners of my mouth as our traditional "best friend movie night" snacks of a large popcorn, Twizzlers, Junior mints, and a large Dr. Pepper filled my line of sight.

The smell of buttered popcorn set my stomach ablaze with hunger. The sight of the butter laced, salty kernels coupled with the sweetness of candy, and the promise of an ice cold soda to wash it down had my mouth watering in the worse way.

Add that to the guy carrying all of these things toward me, and I'd swear to you heaven was mere inches in front of me and was getting closer by the second.

I couldn't remember when the ritual had started, but damn if I wasn't glad it had continued.

"Now listen here garbage disposal 1 and 2."

Stiles started, looking from Ethan to Isaac then back again.

"These snacks- he began again, pointing to them in a 'just in case you aren't clear which snacks I'm talking about' way. "Belong to me and Scott-

"you mean Scott and I." Lydia chimed in a matter of fact tone.

Stiles starred daggers at Lydia before pointing said daggers back at Isaac and Ethan.

"Again I say, these snacks belong to Scott and I; first to reach for said snacks who are not Scott and I pulls back a werewolf nub! Got it?"

Isaac simply chuckled before turning his attention back to Allison. Ethan didn't appear to have heard a word Stiles said which, being a werewolf, made that near impossible. If it bothered Stiles, he didn't let it show. Instead, he slid into his seat with a look of content and began to help himself to the snacks.

As if on cue, the lights dimmed. My mind eased as the theater fell into anticipation filled silence. I relaxed into my seat a bit more before stealing the Twizzlers Stiles had perched atop the soda container: helping myself to the sweet, sticky candy.

Beside me, Stiles was going on about each movie him and I NEEDED to go see. Sparing no detail as to why, when and with whom, if anyone, we'd go with. Seeing stiles like this always made me happy. It was rare times like these that he stopped being a teenagee forced to grow up and was just a kid.

A kid who wanted to see the newest Thor movie because of 'reasons'.

The previews gave way to the movie we were so excited for and right away it lived up to its New York Times rating of "Scary".

The thearter was filled with the scent of fear so thick I swear it clogged my pores. Everyone was on the edge of their seats in anticipation. Suspense became a living thing that slithered through the isles waiting to attack the unsuspecting. The usual horror movie shouts of "don't go in there" or "the killers in there" or even "run bitch, run!" were absent; giving way to a silence as chilling as the movie enducing it.

Every eye was glue to the movie as the screen told a story we were desprate to hear.

The crowd was packed with silhouettes of girlfriends clutching their boyfriends and boyfriends cluching their seats. Even down our row, Lydia held onto Ethan like she had a cold and Ethan was the cure. Isaac hid behind Allisons shoulder each time something scary flashed on screen, earning a muffled giggle-cough from the brunette each time. And then there was Stiles who's face was etched with horror but eyes hunmore.

I smiled as deatons words filtered through my head. "you'll watch over them." He'd said. "Even when there is peace you will seek them out and watch over them."

I turned my head back toward the movie just as someone bit it and nearly jumped clean out of my seat. Sending my twizzlers flying; drawing every eye to me.

Acting on instinct, I caught each twizzler before it hit the ground and was back in my seat in the same movement. Thankfully, we were at the top amd there was no one behind us.

"Nice save, Scotty." he said with a wink that sent my hormones into the familiar Stiles enduced boogie. I flashed a thumbs us before turning my attention back to the screen. And fell once again into the oddly eerie, yet comfortable silence.

My eyes were trained on the rising climax of the movie as I reached over to where the popcorn lay untouched between us.

My hands sought out the bucket but instead came into contact with slightly damp human flesh. The suddeness of it sent a shock through my body and had me looking up before I knew what I was doing.

The moment our eyes met, the screen illuminated the theater and I was held fast by the destiny that shore within the soft autumn eyes of my future.

It all happened so fast. In his depths I saw us. All the pain and fights. the joy and happiness. It was all there. Our wedding, the smile of a child. Grandchildren even. It was all there. within the flash of a second I had seen my life with him. My beautiful, happy life.

The shock of it all had me out of my seat and headed toward the door before I knew what I was doing. Hushed calls hit my back as the need to be anywhere but inside the all too small confines of the theater became all consuming.

I was out the door before I could really comprehend where I was going. The hall was empty save an older gentleman makimg his way toward the bathroom.

My back hit a wall and I slide down it until my ass hit solid ground. Now if only my heart could follow suit and come back from somewhere in the stratosphere I'd be in good shape.

I hadn't been out of the theater for a full minute before the door opened again. I pit my head on my knees, closed my eyes and wished amd hoped that whoever it was would just leave me be,

The foot steps that continued toward me blew all hope of that happening straight to hell.

"Hey!"

The voice I hear wasnt the one id been expecting the shock of it had my head snapping up so quickly, I saw stars.

"You alright, Scott?"

Ethans voice was calm but did little to sooth the images that I knew I'd never get out of my brain.

I shook my head. Afraid my voice would betray the secret I was desperate to hide. It was a betrayal I needn't worry about.

"You imprinted, huh?"

Confusion rocked my core

"Print what?"

Ethan chuckled before coming to sit by me.

"Imprinted. It's a wolf thing. More specifically an Alpha thing."

I nodded my head for him to continue. He did.

"imprinting is something that can only happen to an Alpha. Its said that as an Alpha, the energy you have within you; the extra umpth that makes you all around more powerful then a beta is not new but the spirit of a past Alpha that has moved on to another life."

"Like the Avatar?" I offered.

"The fuck is Avatar?"

"Nevermind. Go on."

He shrugged.

"Anyway. Stories tell us that Zeus was so pissed, he tore the souls from the leaders, the 'Alphas' in two and sent half into bodies thousands of miles away. Aphrodite, believing that a soul should always be whole, enchanted each soul so that, no matter how far away they were, they'd find each other. No matter when or where. Each soul finds its mate."

Breathing became impossible. I wanted nothing more than for what he was saying to be lies even though I knew they weren't.

" To imprint is to take on the role of a shapeshifter of a different sort. You'll do anything, be anything and say anything to make your soulmate happy. You will never look at anyone the same as you do your mate. You won't want anyone but your mate."

His words were like ice to my ears. I felt like I was going to blow with both joy and terror. My mind was running a thousand miles a hour causing me to blurt the first thing that came to mind.

"so does that mean Betas like Isaac won't find their soul mate?"

he shock his head.

"Everyone has a soul mate, but the difference is that when an alpha finds theirs, they imprint"

I looked toward the sky and cursed fate and it's sick jokes. All I wanted was one fucking moment to be normal, instead I imprint on a guy I've known my whole life.

"was this always going to happen? Did I have any choice?"

"I dont know about choice, but it might not have happened. In order to imprint, you have to admit to yourself that everything about life is meaningless if you didn't have them."

I huffed, bringing my knees into my chest.

"This fucking sucks!"

That's when Ethan laughed. It was a charmimgly warm sound that touched his eyes and made them shine.

"what?"

"I said the same thing!"

Surprise spread through me.

"who'd you imprint on... If you don't mind me asking?

As if by magic, Lydia walked out of the thearter no doubt im search of us.

"On her." was all he said.

"Guys, you're miss the best part and I am NOT coming back to see it again."Her voice was calm but stern; more than enough to have Ethan at her whim in an instant.

"two seconds beautiful!"

She huffed "Don't keep me waiting." And with that, disappeared back through the door.

Ethan stood, before offering me a hand up.

"Naw, I think I'll wait until everyone comes out, don't think I can deal with being in there right now."

"Fair enough."

And with that, he walked off.

"it's funny- he started, inches from the door.

"-I had my money on Stiles ending up with Derek."

He gave a knowing wink before disappearing like Lydia had only seconds before,

I Whipped my phone out to send a quick text to Allison before resting my head against the wall and closing my eyes against the strange feeling that shit was about to well and truly hit the fan.


	6. Chapter 6

Time ticked by slowly as I waited for the movie to be over.

My mind raced a mile a minute and every thought was of Stiles. His voice, his laugh, his very being was all I could think about.

"Stupid imprint." I said out loud to no one but myself. I wasn't even sure it was real. Had my mind played a trick on me? It wouldn't be the first time. But even as the thought crossed my mind, I was sure it was real. The happiness I saw with him, it was completely and utterly real to the point where even thinking about it caused me to tremble.

Fate must be somewhere laughing it's ass off; that bitch.

All I'd asked for is a bit of normal thrown into the constant chaos associated with beacon hills but no, I get to confront my latent homosexual feelings toward my best friend who, as far as I know, still has a thing for Lydia.

I'd asked, prayed and begged for normal for days beyond counting. Now, it would seem, I finally got what I wished for. I mean, what could be more normal than falling in love with your best friend.

The irony of it all hit like a ton of bricks and it was all I could do not to scream.

"I'm not in love with you!" I all but shouted, banging my head against the wall in an attempt to halt the ghosts haunting my mind.

"Not in love with who?" a familiar voice questioned. I looked up in time to see Allison's graceful form headed toward me; determination echoing off the walls with every step she took. Her confidence palpable.

I shook my head; too embarrassed to meet her gaze. I knew she wouldn't give up so easily, but I hoped all the same.

True to form, she came to sit, Indian style, next to me. The warmth of her body spread through me in the places where contact was made. Part of me wanted to latch onto her warmth; wanted to get lost in the good that was ever present within her. Part of me still ached to love that part of me grew closer to death with every moment.

It made it hard to look at her. To see in her eyes everything I had once dreamed become transparent.

I hid my face in the hood of my sweater in an effort to hide the emotions I knew were written on my face.

"I got your text- she started, her words careful.

I could only nod my head, afraid my voice would give me away.

"is there something you want to talk about?

This time I shrugged, the confidence I'd had only moments before packing its bags and flying the coop.

"Scott, look at me." I did nothing, unsure if I even wanted to go through with the brilliant idea of talking to my ex about the feelings I had for someone else.

"Scott, please look at me." Her voice was a plea that wouldn't be denied and against my brains better judgememt, I looked up.

Our eyes locked for what had to be no longer then a full second but im that second, my resolve followed suit with my confidence and I broke.

"Allison. " I choked before throwing myself into her arms and letting myself feel the raw emotion I'd been fighting all night.

The tears came easier than I'd ever had expected them to, and with them came a case of verbal diarrhea.

"He...and I...and that fucking dream and stupid isaac and fucking werewolf imprints and stupid apple licking...and...and..

"Shhh Scott, its okay." she rubbed small circles into my back, never releasing me from her asgardian grip.

"Just breath, Scotty. Just breath and let it all out,"

"I d..don't know wh..wh..at to , ally."

She hugged me tighter still before releasing me slightly. The sudden absense of her had an exasperated gasp escaping my lips before I could stop it.

"its okay, im not going anywhere. Just sending a quick text to everyone else."

She produced a phone from her jacket pocket.

"See, its okay." she said it with an all to knowing smile that spread through my body like wildfire.

Her fingers flew across the small device screen with skilled, almost robotic precision. Once done, she pocketed the phone before taking my hand in hers and pulling me from my sitting position.

I wanted to resist; to just sit on the patch of now familiar floor and let the troubles of the world pass me by.

I didn't.

Instead, I followed her from the theater and into the parking lot before coming to a stop at her car.

I looked to her, eyebrows raised and confusion etched onto my face.

"just get in."

I did as asked. We raced through the lot and I no time at all, the theater was but a memory in the rearview mirror.

We drove for a short while before I realised we were heading toward my house. Once there, a silence that bordered on awkward encased the confines of Allisons small Ford Focus and seemed to settle intk my bones.

She was the first to break the silence and for that I was thankful.

"Are you okay, Scott?"

The question sent an eerie shiver down my spine but whether it was from the concern in her word or somehig else, I could say.

"no..I'm not okay.

For some strange reason, it felt good to say it. To acknowledge it outloud.

Feeling a new found boost of confidence, I dove into the eventas of the afternoon, starting from isaacs untimely proclamation, then the dream and everything up until her finding me in the hall of the theater. I sparred no detail, allowing myself to just talk unfiltered for going on a solid hour before realizing how much i'd actually said.

But through it all she never said a word. She just listened when I spoke, hugged me when the emotions got the better of me and never interrupted.

When I finally did stop to look up at her, it was to a face stricken with the repressed need to smile.

my eyes found the floor once again.

"yeah, I know. Im stupid."

"Hey hey, I didn't say you were stupid. As a matter of fact, I dont remember saying much of anything the last 56 minutes of us talking."

"I just don't know what to do, I mean, this is stiles we are talkimg about. The guy who always does the exact opposite of what everyone expects or ask of him."

I sunk lower in the passenger seat.

"I'm screwed."

"Stop talking like that right now Scott MCcall!"

The change in her voice had me in a feral snarl before I could help myself. Part of me may still be a confused, emotional teenager but the other part of me that was Alpha did not take kindly to being told what to do.

"Sorry." she said in earnest. "I forget how edgy Alphas can be."

I waved her apology away, knowing she meant no harm.

"Scott, you are not screwed. I know I have only known you for a small spance of time but in that short time it became clear to me how deeply you love."

Her words caught my attention in a dynamic way so muh so that I turned fully in my seat to face her; enthralled by her impending speech in a way that bordered infatuation.

"It is only natural to fall in love with your best friend. They know everything about you, they are, at one point in your life, your everything. And I know that he would probably kill me for telling you but I feel you should know. That night, at the motel, when you were gonna-

She paused, her words caught in her throat. She swallowed hard then continued.

"that night on the bus, when we were asleep...stiles woke me up. He was like, muttering in his sleep. I went to wake him to see that he had a death grip on your hoodie. Even though he was sleep, tears fell from his eyes. The mutterimg continued but it wasnt until I was close to almost touching him could I hear what he was saying."

She pausd again, aggressively batting a tear from her face before she continued.

"Don't leave me, he'd say. D..don't leave me Scott. Please, I need you. I can't do this without you. He'd whimper your name as if they were the last words he'd ever say. At that point I was worried and decided to try and wake him but before I touched him, your hand dropped from the seat and touched his and all at once, he stilled. The tears faded and he smiled. It was bewilderin...like he'd called out to you so profoundly in his dreams, it made you seek him out."

I want sure if I could say anything. or if I even wanted to say anything.

"That next morning, when coach got on the bus, for a moment I was sure you two were holding hands. And the way Stiles looked at me only comfirmed my suspicion. From that day on, I catch him starring at you. Like you're the only thing keeping him here..like..like-

"Like i'm the only person in the universe?" I finished flattly, echoing Isaacs words perfectly.

"yeah."

I sighed., she continued.

"The point I'm trying to make is that I never believed im soulmates. In fact, the notion that we are detined to meet someone through a series of cosmic events based souly on the choices each person makes is one I have always found laughable. But that night, on that rank excuse for school transportation I saw it for myself. I saw two souls respond to one another even in sleep. And honestly, I think it is, by far, the most beautiful thing I have ever witnessed.

Her eyes gleamed with joyous tears and it made my heart quake with emotion so strong I was sure the rector scale would register it.

An unexpected peace replaced the tense, emotion filled fog that had hazed my brain and obstructed my vision

"so, I'm in love with my best friend."

"yup." she proclaimed in a matter of fact tone.

"Well fuck."

she gave another 'yup' before settling her head onto my shoulder; completely relaxed.

"you know- she began- "there was a time where you even touching me set my hormones on fire. It good to be able to be close to you again.

I nodded. "and besides, you have Isaac for that now.

"mhm..wait what?"

I burst into legitimate laughter and we fell into lighthearted conversation about the pack with a decidely long stop in isacc town


End file.
